Match Game Slytherin Style
by elvirakitties
Summary: Harry wants Severus. He has help.


Chapter 1

**************Chapter Text

"Yes, Severus, return to the old fool."

"My Lord." Severus bowed, turned and left the Death Eater meeting.

"I do wonder what he has under his robes." Harry's quiet voice echoed around the hall. Voldemort and the Death Eaters saw the dreamy look on Harry's face.

"Lucius, the Ministry?" Voldemort returned to the matter at hand but could tell some matchmaking was going to be in the works.

"Detention, Potter." Severus didn't even glance at Harry's potion. He knew it was perfect; after all, he had spent the last two years secretly teaching Harry.

"What did he do?" Weasley ground out, his tone and body already defensive.

"Unless you wish to join Mr. Filch tonight, though you might enjoy having a date, I would suggest you close your mouth."

"I'm not gay."

"Denial it's not just a river in Egypt." Draco rather loudly commented. He had learned the expression from Harry, not that any but the snakes knew Harry wasn't Dumbledore's tool.

Draco was waiting in the hall leading to Severus' office. "He's in a mood. Dumbledore is forcing him to keep Weasley in his class."

"Great, you have it?"

"Yes, and it should help." Draco pulled out the package. All the snakes knew that Harry wasn't able to go to Hogsmeade because Dumbledore was preventing Harry from leaving. Dumbledore was trying to claim it was for Harry's safety.

"Thanks, Draco. Oh, Weasley, Weaslette, and Granger were heading to ROR. Something about getting me drunk and caught in bed with Weaslette. May I crash in your rooms?"

"Sure, and I believe we might have a way to keep them busy for the next few nights."

Harry grinned. Harry remembered the last time the trio had tried anything, Draco and their friends with Neville, Luna, Lavender, and a few others got Granger removed as Head Girl after she was caught for the fifth time bullying. Colin Cleevey took different pictures of her hitting people, and when they complained to McGonagall and Dumbledore, nothing was done. So the pictures found their way into Rita's skilled hands, and the Board stepped in and removed Granger. "Have Susan catch them this time."

"You read my mind." Draco was so thankful that the DA actually turned out to support Harry, not Dumbledore. They were all now junior Death Eaters and trained with Dumbledore's approval.

"Lucius, I need you to write to Severus, he has to attend this year's ball."

"Sweetheart, you will have more sway than I will. He will just tell me no. Maybe, mention it to our Lord?"

"Yes, yes, that would be best. I will get him new robes. Did Harry mention a color he likes to see Severus wear?"

"No, I am not aware that Harry even knows we are matchmaking. I would suggest green as it would match Harry's eyes."

"Yes, that would be good. Severus has a green vest, so I could work with that." Narcissa went off, while Lucius let out a sigh of relief, he knew Severus would be attending the ball, but he didn't want to be the one to force it, as he knew Severus would make him pay. Last time, he dyed Lucius' hair bright pink.

Lucius was making the rounds at the yearly Yule ball. He saw a variety of people already huddled in groups. He saw Harry keeping a careful eye on where Severus was, who the man spoke to, and if anyone touched Severus. Thankfully, no one had so far. "You might as well hit the man over the head and drag him to a cave."

"I'll use that as a last resort." Harry didn't face Lucius. "Who is that with him?"

"Clarence Higgins. Minor supporter. Works in the Department of Familiar Registration, no title, no real money."

"So if he disappeared?"

"Harry, no killing before you turn 18." Voldemort reminded the boy. "Besides, Severus mostly like wouldn't be able to tell you the man's name."

Harry let out a bit of a growl as said man pinched Severus' butt. Severus, however, had his wand out and now the man was a rock. Severus picked it up and placed it in the closest fireplace. "I have a fire to light."

"Harry." Voldemort escorted Harry out of the room.

Lucius watched Narcissa pick up the rock. He knew she was going to place in one of the guest bedrooms. He watched Severus move to speak to Rookwood.

Chapter 2

"So Dark or Milk?" Harry was flipping through the Honeydukes catalog for chocolate for Valentine's Day.

"Mixed, with mostly dark. Get him some hazelnuts too." Draco suggested as he was doing his own shopping list. "Neville?"

"Go with a plant, get him a rose bush instead of a dozen roses." Harry tossed a catalog to Draco. "Page 5 is where he was drooling."

"Thanks, give me your list of stuff you want me and Blaise to pick up in Hogsmeade. Pansy and Lavender are heading to Diagon Alley if you want to give them a list." Draco was looking at page 5. "Does he have a favorite color?"

Harry looked perplexed for a minute. "Does that matter?"

"You are so not the girl in the relationship. Yes, it matters." Millicent sighed. "I need to find something for Colin that isn't part of his photography. I got him new film."

"Go with a new lens for his camera. He said he wanted a new one." Theo suggested.

"Lucius, how much does Cupid charge to visit Hogwarts?"

"I think he is still refusing after that whole second year thing where Lockhart hired the dwarves to dress up as cupids."

"I did forget that. Perhaps we could arrange some flower deliveries?" Narcissa looked around the room. "We could use some in here."

"Cissy, I love you, but leave my office alone, please."

"Fine. Perhaps we can arrange a dance at Hogwarts? We could get Severus and Harry to attend."

"I will work on it right away." Also, he would be sending a warning letter to Harry. Harry was going to have to soothe an angry snake when he learned of a Valentine's Day dance.

"Psst, Harry."

Harry looked around he could have sworn he heard his name. He saw a hand stick out of nowhere and start to pull him toward an alcove. "Draco?"

"Yes, Severus is on the warpath. Weasley blew up a cauldron again during his detention and Granger petitioned the board about her grade. Dumbledore dragged him into his office."

"Great, just great. I had tonight all planned out." Harry muttered. "He isn't going to want to talk while we work. I don't have time to run back to Gryffindor and get him something."

"Exactly which is why I brought you this." Draco held out a box of Honeydukes Special Dark Chocolate with Hazelnut centers.

"Draco, I could kiss you right now, if you weren't you."

"Thanks, love you too."

"They what?" Harry wasn't sure he was hearing correctly.

"The dance is now an open invite to Hogwarts. The entire Ministry, stores, even Gringotts has been invited." Theo knew Harry was hoping to corner Severus and get the man to dance with him.

"Great, just great. That will mean Dumbledore will force his Order to be here, and make sure no one who will make it fun will attend."

The Slytherins and DA members smirked. "Unless we make sure they can attend." Luna gave them her dreamy smile. "He knows how to cover the marks."

Voldemort and Lucius were standing on either side of Harry, who was ready to kill Kingsley Shacklebolt for touching his Severus. "He is just checking for the dark mark." Lucius hoped.

"Harry, reminder, no killing."

"Who said anything about me killing him. I know a place no one will find him, ever." Harry was glaring. "Shame the Basilisk is dead."

Voldemort put a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder. "Dumbledore will wonder what happened to the man."

They grabbed onto Harry as Kingsley was now forcing Severus onto the dance floor. Severus relented but as soon as Kingsley released his arm, Severus had his wand out and turned the man into one of the matching candles. "It seems a bit dim in here. I need to use a candle." Severus picked the candle up off of the floor and set it on the closest table.

"Cissy, go." Lucius ordered.

Narcissa gracefully walked toward the table and if you hadn't seen the candle being placed there, you would have never have known it was on the table. "She's good."

"Yes." Lucius' voice was filled with pride. Narcissa was able to get many of Dumbledore and Fudge's plans with her skill.

"You know he almost lit the candle."

"I'm aware. Why do you think I turn them into things that he can light on fire?" Severus took the glass of punch from Minerva.

"He is going to jump you the day he graduates."

"I should hope so. Do you know how hard it's been to get him to keep giving me chocolate?"

"You and your sweet tooth. You sure you want to keep Weasley out of your class? He provided a lot of reasons for Harry to get Honeydukes for you."

"Dumbledore is making me keep him. I'm going to need to exercise until he graduates. I think I gained a half a stone since Yule."

"I will speak to Tom about getting rid of Dumbledore at the same time. Give us all a reason to celebrate."

"Go and dance with your husband, before he kills Dumbledore for dancing with you." Severus indicated that Dumbledore was headed their way. "I'm going to speak to Harry."

"Make sure you don't drool."

Chapter Management

Chapter 3

"Exams are in a month." Draco sighed. "Weasley and Granger have been keeping my Neville to busy."

Harry rolled onto his stomach. "Weasley and Granger have been driving my Severus up the wall. Granger wants him to accept her as his apprentice, while Weasley has been trying to get Severus to give him extra work."

"Why?"

"He wants to be an Auror." Draco started laughing. "I know my reaction too. Can you see him trying to run after someone, waving his wand, his face full of food?"

Draco had tears coming out of his eyes. "He won't make it."

"Tom." Minerva entered her husband's office. "Nagini, Pettigrew is in his rat form, down by the green sitting room." The snake exited the room quickly.

"Minnie." He looked up from his paperwork. "She is going to catch him one day."

"Don't you Minnie me. When are you going to remove that old fool?"

"I told Harry it would be his graduation present."

"Good. He is driving Severus and me up the wall. He wants Granger as Severus' apprentice. Weasley is demanding extra time with Severus to improve his work. Albus ordered Severus to give the extra time. Harry hasn't been thrilled."

"So he almost killed them?"

"Yes, after he saw Granger trying to throw herself at Severus. I transformed her into a rock, Harry tossed it into the fireplace and was about to cast an Incendio when I found him."

"Love, I promise the day after graduation, Severus will be in Harry's bed, very well claimed."

"Good. Draco better claim Neville soon too. Albus has plans for Harry and Neville."

*****************************************8

"So?"

"If she touches him one more time-" Harry was glaring at Granger. She was tossing her hair around, kept touching Severus' arms.

"So she is still trying to get that potion apprenticeship, the slut." Draco was flipping through a catalog. "Do you think Neville will wear a green jersey?"

"How would I know? You are so the girl."

"I am not. I just care about fashion. Its guys like you who are ruining the gay image. Don't you know we are to be carefree, wonderful designers, fashion plates-"

"I'm going to be sick." Harry rolled his eyes. "They clearly haven't met your father."

Draco laughed. His father loved his mother, but he spent more money on clothes than his mother did. He wouldn't even mention the beauty products. "Who do you think I learned it from?"

Harry pulled out his wand as Granger touched Severus again. Severus beat him to it. Granger looked like a log. "It's a bit chilly in here. I think we need to warm it up."

"He's in a mood. Weasley brew up another cauldron, put a hole in the floor, and ruined Severus' new robes." Blaise held out a box of double chocolate fudge brownies. "I got Dobby to make them."

Harry closed his eyes. He just had to have the Potter luck. "I can't wait until exams are over." Harry took the box. "Milk?"

Theo produced a pitcher of milk, the latest edition of Potions Monthly and Potions Review. "Here, he's in his office."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, you will need it."

"Lucius, do you think we should give Harry and Draco two separate holiday locations or send them to our island, with cottages at different ends?" Narcissa was looking at the property details.

"For graduation?"

"No. Harry for not killing Granger and Weasley or setting fire to anyone. Draco to drag Neville away from Augusta."

"Go with the two separate cottages on the island. I don't think they want to listen to each other, but they will want to spend time together."

"A month?"

"At least. Do you want me to get anyone to assist?"

"What? No, dear. Poppy, Augustus, Minerva, and Tom already offered to help set up the warding we will need, as well as build the cottages. We will need to leave tomorrow." Narcissa smiled Tom and Augustus who clearly weren't aware of their own wives involvement.

"Why does she even ask me if she already has it planned?"

"Don't ask us, we didn't know either." Tom took a sip of his drink.

"Poppy didn't tell me this morning before she left for Hogwarts." Augustus Rookwood wondered if she would just hand him the port-key and tell him after they landed.

"Three days." Minerva smirked at Severus.

"Yes, I'm aware. I am surprised Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are still alive." Severus looked up from his plate.

"I'm equally surprised Miss Weasley is among the living." Minerva had seen the number of times Severus had sent Stinging Hexes, Tripping Jinxes, and even Confundos to the girl to keep her away from Harry. "So how are you going to get him to make his move?"

"I bought muggle jeans."

Chapter 4

"Oh, do shut up, you pompous windbag. No one wants to listen to you." Voldemort stood up in the crowd of parents watching their children get their certificates. Numerous voices shouted out agreements.

"Harry, is Severus wearing jeans?" Draco was trying to peer between two students standing in front of him. "Harry?" He looked over at his friend, who was clearly staring at a certain part of Severus' body.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore pulled out his wand, missing Minerva rolling her eyes.

"Giving Harry his graduation present, but you keep talking. The rest of us are here to see how long it will take Harry to drag off Severus, while Draco kidnaps Neville away from you."

"Yeah, we have a pool going. I have the next hour, so if you would shut up and finish passing out the certificates, Harry might get Severus away in time for me to win." A dark hair man yelled.

"No, keep talking for another thirty minutes, I have the hour after that." Lucius waved his wand, and a banner sprung out. "Harry and Severus Forever!"

"Harry?" Draco nudged Harry. "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, I'm paying very close attention. Doesn't he look hot in Levi's?"

"Red or orange tag?" Pansy tried to see, but three big Hufflepuffs were in front of her.

"Red." Numerous voices answered, which got Harry's attention. His wand was out.

"Put it away, no one would dare hit on Snape." Neville appeared behind Draco. "You coming? We don't need to stick around, and if we slip out now my grandmother and uncle won't notice."

"Yes. Harry no setting fire to anyone, no killing anyone, unless they interfere with your getting Severus. No cursing the annoying trio, especially Slutty and Trashy."

"Draco, I keep telling you to call Granger Harlot, she hates it." Neville gave Draco a kiss.

"Go, go, I'm going to claim my Severus."

"Harry, you must-"

"Do shut up, Albus." Minerva had cast a Silencio on him. "Augustus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, I believe he is ready to be delivered to the Janus Thackery Unit."

"Minnie, you are taking all of our fun away." Voldemort moved up and joined his wife. "I had two hours from now on his removal."

"Yes, I am aware, but I had this time slot." Minerva smirked. "I won, Mr. Nott. Severus, Harry is incoming."

"I'm aware. I do believe the jeans worked."

"Yeah, it was the jeans." Filius retorted. "Not the fact he feeds you chocolate, while you feed his firebug tendencies toward those who even look at you."

"That could have something to do with it." Severus removed his jersey, leaving behind a black, skintight, t-shirt that showed off his abs.

"Worked out?" Minerva grinned. She knew Severus prided himself on remaining in shape, but she also knew how much chocolate Harry had given Severus over the course of the year.

Severus didn't get to respond as he found himself pressed up against a wall. "Naughty, naughty, professor, teasing me."

Severus smirked. "I had to make sure you were paying attention."

"Trust me, I was. You are mine."

"I don't know about that."

Severus found himself being kissed so deeply he thought he was going to melt, he felt so much passion, so much lust, so much care, he couldn't help but moan. "Mine!" He finally heard.

"Yours!"

"Yes! I won. Pay up, Sirius. I told you he would get Severus to say it with just a kiss." Remus held out his hand. "I get to pick where we go for a holiday." He looked down at the pouch of coins.

"He clearly takes after me." Black announced proudly.


End file.
